


in the closet

by ramblingsofaqueerwoman



Series: bisexual disaster energy [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Closet Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, i will not be accepting criticism at this time, listen i just like to write about hot ladies banging alright?, wlw smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblingsofaqueerwoman/pseuds/ramblingsofaqueerwoman
Summary: Julia lost all ability to form a coherent thought because there at the front desk was Kady, looking like a sapphic wet dream. She was clearly in the middle (...beginning? end?) of a night out, as she was sporting a crop top and ripped jeans with fishnets visible underneath.LEGS.Legs in FISHNETS.





	in the closet

**Author's Note:**

> I blame both the Sapphosaic and the Full Moon for this. Enjoy.

It had been a long fucking day.

It was one of those days where everyone was extra stupid and needed babysitting every minute and Julia was blaming it on the full moon. Normally she loved her job as a night shift nurse but it was days like this that made her think of quitting. She was leaning against a wall, taking a tiny break to rub her temples and bemoan her existence, when her coworker interrupted her.

“Hey, Jules! They need you at check-in,” she said, giving her a sympathetic look. “And whenever you’re done there, you can take your lunch. Eat something, have a smoke, try and de-stress?”

Julia gave her a grateful smile. She pushed herself upright with a deep sigh and made her way to the front desk. _Whatever it is, I hope it doesn’t take long_ , she thought to herself as she rounded the corner and….

_Sweet fucking tits._

Julia lost all ability to form a coherent thought because there at the front desk was Kady, looking like a sapphic wet dream. She was clearly in the middle (...beginning? end?) of a night out, as she was sporting a crop top and ripped jeans with fishnets visible underneath.

_LEGS._

_Legs in FISHNETS._

Julia swallowed thickly and made herself continue walking until she was standing next to Kady, who was distracted by a commotion across the room.

“Hey,” she choked out. Kady spun around to look at her. Julia forgot where she was for a second as she got swept away in the look in the taller woman’s eyes. It was _restless_ and _chaotic_ and _really fucking hot_.

“Hey,” Kady echoed back. She seemed to lose her train of thought, eyes glazing over as she just sort of stared in the direction of Julia’s mouth. While Julia was flattered that she had that effect on the other woman, she really needed to know why she had shown up at work looking like _that_.

“So...what’s going on?” she asked. Kady shook her head slightly, regaining control of herself.

“I was out with some friends,” she said, relaxing enough to lean on the counter. “And then they had to go home but I still have all this energy and I thought...don’t you have lunch pretty soon?” She was looking at her with that intense gaze again, and Julia couldn’t deny that it was _doing things_ to her.

_So she has pent up energy...and she came to find me. Interesting._ Julia’s gaze lingered on Kady’s legs. The way she looked leaning on the counter should be illegal, honestly. She tried to remind herself that she was supposed to not be doing random hookups with Kady anymore, but when she was looking at her _thighs_ in _fishnets_ it was hard to remember why. She cleared her throat and made herself make eye contact.

“Uh, yeah, I was just about to clock out now, actually,” she said, working hard to keep her voice even. “Do you wanna, um, head to my car and we’ll go get food?”

“Uh huh,” Kady nodded, the heat in her eyes rising. “Let’s go.”

Julia clocked out quickly and grabbed her purse, heading down the empty hallway towards her car. She could feel Kady walking close behind her and she couldn’t help her imagination running away from her, as she thought of many different ways the other woman could get rid of all that energy. She was interrupted from her daydreams by firm hands grabbing her waist and pulling her into a nearby closet. She squeaked as Kady closes the door behind them and then it’s just the two of them surrounded by darkness.

“What the fu-”, she was cut off by soft lips against her own. Kady crowded into her space until she was backed up against a shelving unit, cleaning supplies digging into her back. She gasped, the taller woman swallowing the noise as her hands wander everywhere. She pulled back enough to whisper.

“Jesus, you couldn’t wait ‘til we made it the car?” She moaned as Kady pulled her tighter against her with a low growl, fingers digging into her hips. “Holy shit, okay, hold on, there’s a light here somewhere…” She can feel Kady shaking her head as she leans in to capture her lips again.

“Leave it off,” she mutters, nipping at her lips. Julia can’t deny there is something incredibly hot and forbidden fantasy about hooking up in a dark closet. At her work place. _Fuck. What if we get caught? I’m definitely getting written up._ But then Kady was reaching down to rub her through her scrubs and she didn’t care anymore.

Kady had one hand tangled in her hair, kissing along her neck and ear as her other hand worked its magic. A hand on top of all of her clothes had no right feeling this fucking good. She gasped as Kady bit her neck gently. “Wanna feel you, baby,” she felt Kady’s words as she whispered them hotly against her skin. “Wanna be inside you.”

Julia groaned and ground her hips forward, chasing the friction of her lover’s fingers. “Please…” she begged, pulling at Kady’s clothes, trying to get her closer. She gave a needy whine when Kady stepped away. “No, come back!”

Kady chuckled as she felt her way around the room, finding what she was looking for. “Come here,” she said, grabbing Julia’s hand and pulling her towards her. She squealed as Kady gripped her waist with strong hands and lifted her up, pushing her back so she was sitting on... _something? Desk? Workbench? Does it matter?_

She wrapped a hand around Kady’s neck, pulling her back in for kisses. It was so easy to get lost in the feeling of Kady’s tongue against hers. It was always when she was kissing her that her heart started acting up, telling her how much she cared about this woman, how much she wanted it to be more than sex. She was so caught up in her feelings she barely felt when Kady undid the ties at her waist, but then her hand was reaching down in her pants to slide against her and she let out a cry that was far too loud for their current situation.

“Shhhh, baby girl,” Kady grinned as she slowed their kisses, sucking obscenely on her bottom lip. “Fuck, you’re so wet.”

Julia moaned, pressing her mouth harder against her lover’s to muffle the sound. Kady’s fingers were moving in slow circles against her clit, slick and sliding, just enough pressure to drive her wild. “Of course I’m fucking wet,” she said, breathless, kissing her between words. “You show up...” _kiss_ “at my work...” _kiss_ “looking like THAT...” Kady stretched up and bit her earlobe and she stifled another gasp. “Wearing goddamn fishnets!” She could feel Kady hiding a smile as she mouthed along her jawline.

“What was I wearing?” she teased. Julia growled, hating her for being a little shit, hating how much it turned her on, hating how much she loved her, hating how much she couldn’t help it. Not hating any of it at all.

“Fucking fis-ohhh AH!” Kady slid two fingers in all the way without warning. Julia didn’t need the lights on to know that Kady had that shit eating grin on her face that she got when she made Julia react like that. “Sweet fucking tits,” she swore as Kady started working her fingers in earnest.

She didn’t know if it had always been this good, or if it was extra mind blowing because they had gone from zero to sixty at her _fucking work place_ , but Julia knew she wasn’t going to last long. She clung to Kady’s shoulders, unable to do anything except hold on as the other woman worked her closer to her orgasm. She squirmed on the desk, giving shallow thrusts against the fingers buried deep inside her and the thumb pressed against her clit.

Kady slid a hand under Julia's top to reach inside her bra and pinch her nipple. That was the last push she needed, and she was cumming hard, shuddering as her walls clenched around Kady's fingers.

She gasped for breath as she rode out the waves. Kady pulled her fingers out, bringing them to her mouth so she could suck them clean, the noise echoing in the small dark room. _Jesus christ, does she know what she does to me?_ Julia had never a partner who desired her, every part of her, as obviously as Kady did.

The taller woman tapped Julia's hips. "Lift yourself up," she instructed. Julia did as she was told and Kady tugged her pants and underwear down to her ankles in one smooth motion. "Can't have you going back to work a mess," she said. "Let's get you all cleaned up." She hooked her hands behind Julia's knees, pulling her forward until she was right at the edge of the desk, and knelt in front of her. The smaller woman made a helpless noise as she was moved into position, spreading her legs easily, putting herself on display in the darkness.

Kady caressed her thighs, pressing them wider, holding her open. She gave a long firm lick, lapping up the juices and cum, humming as she tasted her lover. Julia stifled another moan at the sensation of lips and tongue against her already sensitive folds. Her fingers gripped the edge of the desk tightly. She didn’t have any leverage to move her hips, all she could do was sit there and let the other woman work her over.

Kady fucked into her with her tongue, needing to touch and taste every inch of her. She could feel Julia’s thighs trembling under her hands and she glanced up. There was just enough light leaking in from around the door for her to make out her profile in the darkness. _She looks like a fucking goddess._ Kady shook away the thought and went back to eating her out. _It’s just sex_ , she reminded herself. _She doesn’t think about you that way._

If all she got with this woman was sex, then by god she was gonna make the sex fucking legendary. She continued eating her lover out, moving up to suck on her clit and switching to hard rapid flicks with her tongue when she could sense that the other woman was close to the edge, guiding her through another intense orgasm.

Kady placed gentle kisses on her thighs as she came down from the heady high. She loved Julia like this, heavy breathing and melting and satisfied. She stood up, sliding her clothes gently back up her legs. She helped her hop down and pulled them all the way up. She tied the pants at her waist, using the leverage to pull the smaller woman in for a soft gentle kiss. She couldn’t help it sometimes, gave in and let herself be tender, even though she knew it would only make it hurt worse when she remembered she wasn’t allowed to have that.

Julia reached for Kady’s belt. “Let me…” Kady shook her head and stopped her with a kiss.

“I didn’t come here for that,” she whispered. She let herself have one more kiss, gentle lips dragging against each other. “I should go. I left food for you at check-in before you got there. Greek, from that place you like downtown.” Julia reached for her hand, tangling their fingers together, and it felt too familiar, too much like love, and it _hurt_. “I’ll see you later.”

Kady pressed one last quick kiss to the corner of her mouth and slipped out the door. Julia watched her go, her brain a mess of post orgasm haziness and emotions that did not want to stay contained. _This woman_ , she thought. _She’s going to be the death of me_. She let herself have a moment to wallow in her feelings before straightening up and making sure she looked presentable. Time to go back to work.

She had Greek food waiting for her. And possibly a write-up.


End file.
